Wolf On The Scene
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Angel Brown, twelve year old shape shifter and daughter of Warrick Brown, is left orphaned. Taken in by her uncle Sam Uley and his fiance Emily, Angel mourn the loss of her father until the unthinkable happens and she imprints on a certain hot-headed shapeshifter. (Paul/OC) Please Read Review Friendship and eventual romance.)
1. Chapter 1

Wolf On The Scene

Tragedy strikes when Angel Brown, twelve year old shape shifter and daughter of Warrick Brown, is left orphaned. Taken in by Sam Uley and his fiancé, Angel mourns the loss of her father until the unthinkable happens, and she imprints on a certain hot-headed shape shifter. (Paul/OC)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI; that belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker and the other writers of CSI. I don't own Twilight either; that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just own Angel.

My name is Angel Brown; I am 12 years old, and today is the day my life changes forever. And it's not a good thing.

It all started when Dad and I walked out of the diner to our car. I'd had this bad feeling all day, but I'd pushed it to the back of my mind. I had no idea that this was going to happen. When we got in the car, a man knocked on the window. I recognized him as Deputy McKeen. He had to be the reason for my bad feeling; there was something terribly off about him.

"That's what makes you a great CSI," McKeen said, looking at my dad as he pulled out a gun. I screamed as the gun fired three times. One hit me in the shoulder, but that didn't matter; I would heal quickly anyway. My dad was bleeding badly. I had to help him. I tried to put something over the wound, but I was shaking so badly, that it wasn't working.  
"Please don't go. I need you. Don't go. Not now," I muttered, sobbing.

I got out of the car, threw off my clothes, phased into wolf and ran after McKeen. As I got to him, scratching long cuts into his face, I heard a one last gun shot. I ran back, phasing back into a human again while pulling on my clothes, to see Grissom standing above my dad's body.  
I mumbled, "Help my dad," as my eyes shut.  
Before I lost all consciousness, I heard someone yell, "Where are the paramedics?"

Sam POV

Hearing the phone ring, I get up off the couch to answer it.  
"Hello?" I ask into the receiver.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Samuel Uley," the man on the phone replies.

"This is Sam. How may I help you?" I ask cautiously, both because I don't recognize the man's voice to be someone I know, and because nobody here calls me Samuel.

"My name is Captain Jim Brass. I'm a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police department. I'm sorry to be calling under these circumstances, but Warrick Brown has been killed. He named you as guardian of his twelve year-old daughter, Angel. Is there any way you can come down to Las Vegas?" The detective's voice sounds weary, tired.

I freeze, and my hand holds the phone so tightly it's a wonder that it doesn't snap it in two. My heart drops to my stomach in dread.

"Wh-What happened to Warrick? How...? He's really dead?" Shock and surprise shoot through my body as his words register properly in my mind, managing to get those few words out. I feel myself drop down into the closest chair, my body moving without instructions from my brain because my legs were unable to hold myself up any longer.

"Warrick was shot and killed. His daughter was...," He seems to choke on his words. I hear him clear his throat, "She was also caught in the line of fire but only sustained a flesh wound. She will be okay, physically." I can tell by his voice that he's struggling to maintain control of himself.

I completely understand the feeling.

"Yeah, I can come to Las Vegas. I will talk to my fiancé about it, and I will call to let you know when we can be there," I say, as I hear people entering the house. Looking up, I see Emily, Paul, Jared, and Embry walk into the house. I grab a pen and paper, "What is your number?"

"My number is 702-555-0190. Thank you," he chokes out, again.

"Goodbye Detective," I speak softly into the phone before I disconnect the line. I look at the phone in my hand, mulling it over, thinking repeatedly to myself that Warrick is dead.

"Detective?" Emily furrows her brows in question at me.

"That was Jim Brass. He's a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police Department. My Brother Warrick was killed and he named me guardian of my niece twelve year-old daughter, Angel. He needs me to go down there to pick her up, and I don't think I can go alone." I explain after clearing my throat.

"Oh my God! That poor girl!" Emily exclaims, as she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm sorry about your brother. You just tell me when you want to go, and I will go with you."

I look over at the members of my pack. They always seem to be at my house. Emily must have promised to make them some food.

Embry looks at me sympathetically, his hands unconsciously rubbing at the back of his head, uncomfortable with the seriousness of the situation, "Sorry about your friend."

I nod my head, saying as firmly as I could, "Thank you."

Paul folds his arms, almost in defiance because his usually pissed off expression is somewhat less irritated. "How'd he die?"

"Paul!" Emily scolds, her small hands smoothing along my arms in comfort, her wide eyes very expressively telling Paul that he is being insensitive.

Instead of not answering, I say, "Shot."

Paul's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, "Sorry." He says it with shock in his tone, as if he thought that it was an attack by one of those disgusting bloodsuckers, but the was also sadness there.

I appreciated the sincerity in his voice. I nod at him, and look down. "I think that the poor girl is taking it much worse than I am. The sooner we get her, and give her a safe home, the better."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel POV

The constant beeping woke me up. I looked around to see where I was, only to find I was in an unfamiliar place. I turned by head all around trying to move my head so that it would stop. It didn't stop. I opened my eyes and saw white: white walls, white ceiling and white bedding. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and looked toward it. I saw my Uncle Nick looking at me with tears in his eyes. He still had his badge on: Nick Stokes.

I woke up in a Hospital room. "Angel? Oh thank god you're OK." Nick said, smiling at me. "Where's my dad? Can I see him?" I asked. Nick looked away, causing me to say, "Nick? Where is he?" He sighed, and looked down.  
"He didn't make it. I'm sorry." He said hugging me. I begin to sob loudly, hitting out at him. "No! NO! No! Get off me! Leave me alone!" I screamed. "You could've helped him! You could've saved him!"'

"Don't say that I know you're upset, honey, but it's going to be okay. I promise," he said, hugging me tighter into him, and this time, I hugged him back.

I leaned out of the hug when I heard a door closing. I looked toward the door, seeing Captain Brass standing there with a small, tentative smile on his face.

"Oh, good," he said to me, "you're awake. I called your uncle, a Sam Uley, and he said that he would try to pick you up sometime in the near future. Until then, you can stay with Nick."

"I have an uncle?" I asked him. Dad never brought up any uncle.

"You apparently have an uncle, half uncle really, down in Washington. He was on your dad's emergency contact list and is the next of kin."

Brass finished there put I heard the silent "that we will let you be within one hundred miles of." But what I really heard is that I was going to be sent away from all the family that I had down here. I was going to be taken away from Grissom, Catherine, Sara and most importantly, my Uncle Nick.

"Please don't leave me," I whimpered into Nick, who had not released me from his arms as Brass was talking to me.

"You did a background check on this Sam guy, right" I heard whispered over my shoulder.

"Of course," I heard Brass state from behind me. "From what I found he is an upstanding citizen. He literally has a clean record. Not even a parking ticket to his name. When he gets down here I'll have a talk with him to see if what his record doesn't say actually fits the guy. I would never want to put her in that type of situation again."

I felt Uncle Nick nod against me. "You won't leave me, will you?" I whisper to him.  
"I won't ever leave you, baby girl," he replied. "I promise I won't." With the reassurance, I nodded back off to sleep, hoping that this nightmarish situation would not get any worse.

I later woke with Nick still sitting beside me.

"Hi Princess," he said to me. "I checked you out of here. We're going to get your stuff and then you are staying with me."

I nodded to him. I slowly slid out of the bed to my feet. Uncle Nick was already walking toward the door to hold it open for me. I walked out of the door with Nick following out after. We walked down the hospital with nurses looking at me with empathetic looks on their faces. I tried to raise my arms to keep our eyes from meeting but the pain in my arm kept me from doing so. I kept my head down from the looks of people that knew what had happened to me. I felt Uncle Nick put his hand on the small of my back, ushering us out of the hallway to the elevator which was luckily already on the floor.

Getting down the ground floor, I feel some of my panic slip away. We walked toward Nick's car which was toward the back of the parking garage. Nick got out his car keys, the car blinking as he electronically opened it. He opened the passenger side door for me. Once I slipped into the seat, he closed the door and walked to the driver's side and getting in.

Once he started the car, I decided to ask him the question that had been on my mind since I found out about this mystery Uncle.

"Do you know when this...um...Sam guy is supposed to come down here?"

"Apparently in the next five days. He called while you were out. He's coming with his fiancee so...yeah."

I felt my stomach tighten with the thought of having to spend time with this motherly figure. Apparently this nightmare could get worse.

"Am I going to have to spend time her, alone?"

"No. At least I hope not."

I turned toward him to ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"I put in a request for a leave of absence. I have plenty of vacation time stored up so hopefully I'll be able to spend some time with you and help you move in and everything."

Nick was interrupted by his phone starting to ring, "Stokes" He answered after picking it up. "I can. Thank you Grissom," he said before hanging up the phone. "I can go with you to Washington." He said, looking at me.  
"That's great!" I said, smiling.

We then arrived at the apartment that I had shared with my father. As we got out and started walking, it hits me that I'm never going to live here again; this is the last time I will ever home.

"I can't believe I'm not going to live here any longer," I sigh as I start packing up my belongings.

"It's okay, honey, everything will be okay, and if you need me, I'm only a call or text away. Don't worry about your phone either; I will take care of the bill." Uncle Nicky says as he helps me pack.

"Thank you, Uncle Nicky." I say, hugging him.

I finished packing, and we stopped at my school to let them know I would be moving and would need my Individualized Education Plan transferred to another school. This is where we lived, where I grew up. That thought hurt; my chest constricted and my stomach twisted at the prospect of being anywhere else.

5 days later

As I sat in Brass's office, waiting, two people come into the office with the detective. I don't know them, but they approached me.

"Hi, my name is Sam and this is my fiancée Emily," the man introduces themselves to me.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. There's a girl. There's always a girl. I thought I could get away with her being a simple girlfriend that didn't have any hopes of ever being around. But no. She would always be around. What if she was a homemaker? She would always be there. I felt my heart rate rise as I tried to keep it steady.

It is at this moment that my cat jumps into my lap and I whisper, "Hi. I am Angelica Brown, but I like Angel better."

They both look a little surprised that I spoke at all, but it was Emily that asks, "That is a pretty name and I like your locket. So what do you like to do for fun, Angel?"

"Well, umm, I love to watch the Nostalgia Critic. He's funny, I love listening to Eminem, Big Time Rush, Pink and I love motorcycles and I love wolves. I want to be a CSI agent like my dad is... was," I correct myself, my voice gaining some volume, though there is no strength to it.

"You must be Sam. I have paperwork for you to fill out." Brass says as he and Ecklie walked over.

"I have a few questions. Have you been in trouble by hurting someone?" Brass asked.

"No." Sam replied.

Nick then walked in. He looked at Sam, as if judging to see if he was trustworthy.

"Hi I'm Nick Stokes " Uncle Nicky said, holding out his hand.

"Hi I'm Sam Uley" Sam said as he shook his hand.

"So I think I should going to Washington with you." Nick said, looking over at me.

"Why?" Sam asked.  
"I'm all Angel has left when it comes to a family. I won't get in your way, I just want to look after her." Nick explained. Sam sighed, and looked at me. I nodded at him and he said, "Fine."  
"Uncle Nicky can I say bye to the team?" I whispered to Nick. He nodded.  
"Yes you can baby girl." He said. I look at Sam.  
"I'm going to say bye." I said. Sam nodded. I walk into the break room, to find the team in there. Brass must have called them to tell them I was leaving.

Grissom handed me a CSI kit. It was my dad's.  
"Thank you Grissom." I said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter three

I was shaken awake by a voice saying "Angel. Wake up honey, I think we're here." Upon opening my eyes, I realised that it was Nick. He then opened his door "Holy Cow, it's cold!" Nick shouted. When the cold air hit me, I realised he was right.  
"I am not getting out of this car! It's too cold!" I replied, shivering.  
"Yes, you will Mooove!" Nick replied as I started laughing.  
"Is there a Cow out here?" Sam asked, walking over to us, causing me to laugh more. Some guy then walked behind Sam. "Ahh shirtless people!" I said and I ran behind Nick. People didn't tend to walk around Vegas shirtless. Is this man mad? It's like minus seven degrees outside!  
"Hey it's okay, they're my friends. They won't hurt you." Sam said reassuringly. "Okay" I replied, still not quite sure about them. It still seemed a bit weird. "Can I go inside please?" I said grabbing my laptop case, DVD case, cat cage and puppy cage and dad's old CSI kit.  
"Sure go ahead." Sam said. I see the woods

I walk in to see a group of shirtless six guys and two girls, thankfully with their shirts on.

"Your room is upstairs, and it's the only two up there. Mine and Sam's is downstairs," Emily says, ushering me forward. She shows me up the steps as Sam and Nick walks back to the car to get the remaining luggage. We reach the upper floor and Emily proceeds to give me a tour. "Over there is the bathroom," she informs me, pointing to a door on the left. "And here is yourroom." She stops in front of another door and gestures for me to go in.

I push open the door and take in the sight of my new humble abode. The room is big and is furnished with a queen-sized bed, a flat screen TV, and a dresser and nightstand, and its walls have been painted in varying shades of purple.

"Thank you. I love it," I say, trying to stay on her good side since she went through the effort. I bend down and open the cage to let my cat out and puppy. They purr and meow in appreciation, and I smile.

There's the sound of footsteps, and I turn to see that Nick and Sam has brought the rest of my stuff upstairs.

"Oh, thank you," I say, feeling a little guilty. "I was going back to get it."  
"Your room Nick is over here." Emily said showing Nick the room next to mine.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Oh no we have share a bathroom!" I said, looking at Nick.  
"Oh no is right! I don't want to share a bathroom with you." He said jokingly. At least, I hope he was joking.

I look at him, my expression saying 'You are joking right?' He smiled. "Yes I am joking Pup." He replied.

I walk back to my room and start to unpack. I opened the biggest bag and took out my clothes right away. I put my bathroom stuff in the bathroom and then walk downstairs. Sam's friends are still there. I growled under my breath and walked over to them. The guys are FREAKING GIANTS! I see them all look at me, and feel uncomfortable.  
I whimper and growl, beginning to back up. Sam walked over to me, and comfortingly smiled. "Hello Angel. These are my friends. This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah, Seth, Quil, Kim and Jacob." Sam said, pointing at each one in turn. I smell that they are all wolves aside from Kim and Emily. I guess they were imprints of the others then.

I look at all of them, attempting to smile. But when my eyes saw on Jacob, I felt my world shift. And I realized; Jacob is my mate.

I heard someone coming downstairs. I look to see Nick. Now I feel better. I hid behind him, as Sam spoke again.

"Guys this is Nick Stokes, a friend of Angel's. These are my friends. This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah, Seth, Quil, Kim and Jacob." Sam said, pointing again at each one in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Nick said.

"Breakfast" Emily called as I follow Nick into the dining room.  
I sit next to Uncle Nick, feeling too scared to sit next to anyone else.  
"So tell me about yourself Angel!" Seth said.

"I am 12 and from Las Vegas. I love to watch the Nostalgia Critic. He's funny, I love listening to Eminem, Big Time Rush, Pink and I love motorcycles and I love wolves. I want to be a CSI agent like my dad is..." I trailed off, upon realising my mistake. "Was." I corrected, looking down.  
"What about you Nick?" Embry asked.  
I am CSI from Las Vegas but was born in Texas. I was best friends with Angel's dad Warrick." Nick replied.  
I hid the tears that had now appeared in my eyes by looking down. I missed my dad so much.

"Angel, are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"So Sam, can I go to Forks Middle School, please?" I asked, after eating breakfast.

Sam looks up at me, surprised by the extremely specific preference.

"Why?" he questions.

"My best friend's going to that school," I explain, turning slightly towards him so that we're face to face, hoping to keep this as short as possible. "I really don't want to have to start all over, not knowing anyone. So, can I go, please?"

Sam seems to consider this for a moment before he nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you can," he obliges although he looks really uncomfortable about the idea. Weird.

I feel a grin spread across my face. "Thank you," I reply.

"The troublesome two." Nick whispered

I giggled. "Yes, but we will be better behaved. I promise."

"You guys want to see the beach?" Sam asked.

"A beach? Okay." Nick said.

"Yeah, okay." I added.

After breakfast, all of us walk to the beach. As soon as I saw the water, I began to get scared.  
I ran and hid behind Nick. He knew about my issue with water. "Shh shh. It's okay sweetie." He whispered reassuringly.


End file.
